


Stories of Thedas vol.2

by Emrys_Ace



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Ace/pseuds/Emrys_Ace
Summary: A set of mostly drabbles for the second volume of the Stories of Thedas prompts, made by Nuka_Honey on Twitter.Each piece has a cover that I drew for it (which you can find on my Twitter at mysticalenbyart), and most pieces are accompanied by some song lyrics.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Zevran Arainai/Male Surana
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. Campfire

>   
> _I couldn’t help myself  
>  Watching your moonlight silhouette  
> As we all sat fireside  
> I was hanging onto every word you said  
> In that moment, all I wanted  
> Was a chance to love you _  
> \- ‘Porcelain Heart’ by Beth Crowley  
> 

The chill night air nips at Kallian’s ears as she returns to the campfire where Leliana is preparing dinner. She sits on a log beside her best friend, exchanging smiles.  
As Kallian’s gaze roams around the rest of the small camp, she catches sight of Alistair emerging from his tent in simple clothes, having taken off his armour. He meets her gaze, and she feels herself going red just as he does, and quickly looks away.  
There’s a soft chuckle beside her, and Kallian turns to see Leliana shaking her head.  
“You keep doing that. Looking at each other, and looking away again. And you don’t see how he looks at you when you’re not looking.”  
“It’s nothing, Leliana.” Kallian tries to brush her off, but she can’t hide the blush.  
“Is it? It doesn’t seem like that.” Leliana turns her attention back to the pot on the fire, but keeps talking. “I think anyone around us could tell how you feel about each other.”  
“But nothing can come of it, surely? We’re Grey Wardens, our primary duty is stopping the Blight. We could die tomorrow. And he’s the son of a king, too!”  
“I would say that love is worth anything. And isn’t the fact that you could die any day now just another reason to go for it? You don’t know if you’ll ever get the chance again.”  
“I... that is a good point.” Kallian looks at Alistair again, who’s now absentmindedly polishing his sword. “But... I’m afraid, Leliana.”  
“Of what?” Kallian’s friend looks up from the pot, offers her a reassuring smile.  
“I don’t know. Everything.”  
“That’s understandable. But I’ll tell you this, Kallian: if you never try, you’ll never know.”  
Kallian forces herself to stand, clenching and unclenching her fist.  
“Go get him.” Leliana waves Kallian away, smiling widely.  
Kallian’s heart pounds with every step she takes towards Alistair. But he looks up as she approaches and his smile is even brighter than Leliana’s. It melts the doubt away. 


	2. 2. Shiny

As Revas pores over the dwarven merchant’s wares, he spots a shining gilded necklace nestled in between some enchanted rings.  
“How much for this?” He picks it up to show the merchant.  
“One sovereign.”  
Revas places a gold piece into the merchant’s hand, and thanks him before returning to his companions, who stand a little further away.  
Zevran leans against the building polishing a dagger, and Alistair and Morrigan are doing their best to ignore each other. Revas approaches Morrigan, and the scowl she had on her face slips a little.  
“I have something for you.” Revas holds out the necklace.  
“For me?” Morrigan looks down at it, eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“Of course. You like shiny jewellery, I saw it at the merchant’s stall and thought of you.”  
“Really? You must want something in return?” Morrigan reaches out to take the necklace gingerly.  
“Of course not! It’s a gift.” Revas says, and Morrigan frowns at them.  
“A gift, for me? I must admit, I am not accustomed to receiving... gifts.” Morrigan clutches the necklace, gratitude shining on her face.  
“That’s what friends do, Morrigan. You’re one of my best friends, and I wanted to give you a token of my appreciation.”  
“I... thank you. Thank you, my friend.”


	3. 3. Seducer

>   
> _I believe in nothing  
>  Not the day and not the dark  
> I believe in nothing  
> But the beating of our hearts_  
> \- ‘100 Suns’ by Thirty Seconds To Mars  
> 

Revas wakes tangled in sheets, snug in Zevran’s arms.  
They force their eyes open, to see Zevran’s still closed next to them. The hand they have wrapped around his shoulder reaches up to stroke his hair, and the assassin slowly awakens.  
“Good morning, my Grey Warden.”  
“Morning.” Revas smiles, and leans forward to kiss his lover.  
“What’s that for?” Zevran smirks as Revas pulls away.  
“Does it have to be for anything? I love you.” Revas’ other hand cups Zevran’s cheek.  
“Why, you seducer.” The other elf smirks again, leans in and whispers against their lips, “and you know you have me crazy about you too.”  
It’s a slow, lazy morning. There’s nothing for them to do, no responsibilities today. The world knows they deserve a day off- heck, a week off- now that the Archdemon is finally dead.  
Revas shifts onto their back, looking up at the ceiling. Realisation hits them.  
“I’m the Warden-Commander now.”  
“Hmm. That may be so. But you can take one day off, surely? Stay in this room with me all day.” Zevran snakes his arms around Revas, pulling them back against him. He nuzzles the mage’s neck, and Revas can’t help a giggle. “You are the Hero of Ferelden too. You deserve a rest.”  
“A rest, hmm?” Revas catches Zevran’s gaze, sees the spark in his eyes.  
The assassin smirks at that, and pulls the covers back over them. 


	4. 4. Magic

>   
> _Dance in your colour  
>  Reflecting in your light  
> You're my horizon  
> You'll always paint my sky_  
> \- ‘Palace’ by Hayley Kiyoko 

It’s late at night, the rest of the estate is asleep, but Lyssa and Merrill are wide awake.  
Tangled in the blankets on Lyssa’s bed, Merrill’s head rests on her chest. Despite the hectic day, neither of them are tired.  
Lyssa extends a hand to the ceiling, and a pale blue light emerges from her palm. Merrill shifts in her arms, and a wisp of green light floats up to join the blue- shaping itself into a halla as it floats. Lyssa’s fingers twirl, and her blue light shapes itself into a dog to chase Merrill’s halla. She smirks as the elf lets out a squeak of protest as the dog catches up with the halla.  
“You’re so cute.” Lyssa teases, and kisses Merrill on the nose. “Of course I won’t let my mabari harm your beautiful halla.”  
Merrill’s response is to summon several more hallas out of light, and they give chase to Lyssa’s blue mabari.  
“Hey, not fair!” Lyssa protests, but laughs.  
It turns into a little game, the two mages summoning more and more creatures out of light, letting them run amuck in the air above them, chasing each other around.  
It’s the quiet but magical moments like this that Lyssa loves the most. For a moment, she can forget her status as Champion of Kirkwall, forget the dire situation in the city outside this manor. In the arms of the elf girl she loves, nothing else matters. 


	5. 5. Date

>   
> _Sweetheart you look a little tired  
>  When did you last eat?  
> Come in and make yourself right at home  
> Stay as long as you need_  
> \- ‘Two’ by Sleeping At Last 

When Anders emerges through the secret entrance to the Hawke estate, Garrett is already there waiting for him. The Champion flashes the smile he reserves only for his mage, and leans in to peck him on the lips.  
“Hey.” He says in that soft, low voice that always makes Anders’ heart skip a beat. “You look tired, love.”  
Anders doesn’t reply straight away, instead leaning into Garrett for a moment, letting their foreheads touch.  
“It’s just the usual. So many people to be healed, and so many templars to keep avoiding. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”  
“You can, Anders. I know you can. You’re strong.” Garrett takes his mage’s hand and leads him through the house to the dining room, where a table is already set with plates and cutlery and candles. “But tonight is for you to relax, because I know you need it.”  
The frown on Anders’ face softens when he sees it, and allows himself to be led to a chair and sat down. Garrett disappears into the kitchen, and emerges a moment later with two full dishes in either hand. Since coming to Kirkwall, he’s discovered a talent for cooking, and Anders always loves visiting for dinner.  
There’s so much going on in Kirkwall, tensions are higher than ever, and Justice gets louder in his head every day. But Garrett knows this, and goes out of his way to care for Anders, to arrange little dinner dates like this, to take his mind off things. Anders loves him immensely for it. 


	6. 6. Chaos

>   
>  _Everything we've done  
>  Has made us all that we have been and we've become  
>  Oh we are now alone  
>  Everyone's gone and now we're without a home_  
>  \- ‘This Is A Call’ by Les Friction 

The chaos that erupts after the chantry explodes in scarlet light is deafening.  
Sebastian is on his knees screaming for the Grand Cleric. Orsino is staring at the red sky in shock. Meredith’s face twists further into an expression of rage.  
Anders- or is it Justice now?- stands with head high, determination painting his beautiful features with the invisible blood that has been spilled.  
Garrett yells at him, for perhaps the first time in their relationship. Roars _murderer_ at the man he loves. _How could you use me like this?!_  
But then Sebastian rises from the ground, aiming an arrow at Anders’ heart, and Garrett’s anger is pushed aside by his instinct to protect. Without even trying, his body moves to shield Anders. Sebastian demands he moves out of the way so he can exact revenge, but Garrett refuses to move. He cannot condone what Anders has done, but that part of him that’s lost so much and still desperately wants to protect what he has left won’t stand down.  
If you want him, you’ll have to go through me first.  
Garrett draws his blades, raising them in a threatening stance. And when Sebastian realises that Garrett will not back down without a fight, he flees instead.  
Mere feet away, Meredith and Orsino are once again at each other’s throats. Meredith screams for the Right of Annulment, Orsino argues back. The other templars converge on Garrett and his party. Most of his friends remain by his side, gathering closer. A pang rings through Garrett’s chest when Fenris steps back to stand with the templars.  
But he can’t spare the time to question it as the templars engage them, and blades are clashing, people screaming, blood splattering on the ground.  
Once again, Garrett loses himself in the battle, fighting to emerge on the other side. When it comes to those he loves, he’ll raise hell to protect them. 


	7. 7. Crafting

The rain drums against the windows of Sulahn’s cramped tavern room. Another long evening of performing for the hopeless and demoralised residents of another small Fereldan village. There’s no payment for Sulahn in this, nothing can be spared- but they don’t mind. All they ask is for lodging and whatever small food they can give.  
Sulahn wraps their old, ragged blanket tighter around their shoulders and shifts to a more comfortable position on their chair. In their lap sits a variety of wood carving tools that they have carried with them all the way from their clan.  
The minstrel sits listening to the rain, focusing careful attention on the small halla they are carving out of a block of wood. In these dark times, few things bring them more comfort than playing their lute and putting the crafting skills their clan taught them, to use. They did choose to bear the vallaslin of June, after all.  
They’ve carved many things since they left their clan. In the first village they stopped in, a small family of a mother and her two young children were kind enough to give Sulahn shelter. The morning they departed from the village, they left two small mabari as thank-you gifts. In another village, Sulahn carved a griffon for a small child who still placed their hopes in the Grey Wardens, despite the catastrophe at Ostagar. A small, decorated ball for another child who had nothing to play with. A wolf for a fearless young woman who helped Sulahn stand up to a pair of bandits that tried to rob them.  
Each carving had brought joy to the people’s faces, and it was their gratitude that helped restore Sulahn’s belief that leaving their clan had been the right thing to do.


	8. 8. Shirt

>   
> _I’m short of breath  
>  Standing next to you  
> I’m out of my depth  
> At this altitude  
> Like the world makes sense  
> From your window seat  
> You are beautiful  
> Like I’ve never seen_  
> \- ‘Heart’ by Sleeping At Last

The shirt sits on Revas’ bed, a gift King Alistair ordered from the royal tailor. It’s a lovely cream colour with beautiful blue and green embroidery on the collar and cuffs. Revas stands back and admires it for a while, trying not to think about how much it would have cost.  
They lean down and pick it up, shrugging it on, and turn to the mirror hanging on their wall.  
Revas isn’t sure how Alistair guessed their size, but it fits perfectly. The fabric is soft and silky, whispering softly against their skin. The flowy sleeves are weightless, trailing through the air when Revas moves his arm.  
The door to Revas’ room in the palace opens, and Zevran enters. The assassin stops in the doorway, leaning against it, to gaze at Revas. He whistles in appreciation at the sight.  
“You look absolutely ravishing, my dear.” He says and closes the distance between them. Revas stands still as Zevran’s hands roam all over, feeling the soft of the fabric- and then he tugs on the collar, pulling them in.  
“It was a gift.” Revas pants when they pull away. “From the king. I expect we’ll be invited to several more feasts before I go to Amaranthine.”  
“Hmm.” Zevran murmurs. “And I’m sure there will be many clamours for your hand in marriage if you go looking like that.”  
“Zev.” Revas blushes fiercely, trying to bat him away.  
“What? It is only the truth. You are truly a sight to behold, I would not be surprised if this were to happen.” Zevran smirks at Revas’ reaction. “But I would challenge every one of them to a duel for your hand.”  
“Well, you needn’t worry. I wouldn’t accept any of them.” Revas clutches Zevran’s shirt, pulling him closer again. “You’re all I need.”  
Zevran smiles- a real, soft smile this time- and leans in to press a kiss to Revas’ forehead. 


	9. 9. Wolf

>   
> _Monster, monster  
>  Everyone’s a monster to me  
> Lost her, lost her  
> Wonder if I should’ve set her free_  
> \- ‘Never Forgot’ by Kendra Dantes

In her dreams, the wolf does not hunt her. Instead, she chases after it, but every time she comes just within reach, they’re suddenly hundreds of miles apart again.  
This wolf was not a predator like his kind usually is. He wore a disguise, unwittingly lured her in- but trapping his own heart in the process. He was a lone wolf, but she was the first person he allowed to see anything at all. He was so used to being the trickster, but he allowed himself to be distracted for so long that he found he had tricked himself too.  
He sits alone in his cave, plotting and scheming, but every other thought trails back to her. She was unique- in this dull, dim world, she caught his eye. He sees her face as he falls asleep every night. He haunts her dreams, but she can’t know that she haunts him as well.  
He knows that this path he walks will lead only to death, and he had hoped to be the only one suffering, but now she is a part of it too. He brought her into this, her heart is intertwined with his, and when this all ends, they will both get hurt. The wolf tells himself he’s not a monster- he believes it- but what is he if he destroys the only thing he truly loves? 


	10. 10. Hot Beverage

>   
> _Shadows fall and hope has fled  
>  Steel your heart  
> The dawn will come_  
> \- ‘Dawn Will Come’ from Dragon Age Inquisition

Ellana thought she was going to freeze to death, lost in the snow. She walked for the gods knew how long after she’d escaped Haven, and thought it would never end.  
But here they sit, in a small camp on the mountain, surrounded by the remaining residents of the now-destroyed town.  
Haven is gone, many are dead. What are they supposed to do now?  
They were supposed to protect these people. But Corypheus and the red templars attacked, and now these people have lost everything. How will she be able to convince them to still follow her now?  
Footsteps crunching on the snow snap them out of their rumination. It’s Mother Giselle, with a steaming mug in her hands.  
“Here. It will warm you up.” the revered mother sits beside Ellana on her cot, handing over the mug.  
Ellana accepts with silent gratitude and brings the mug close, allowing the steam to warm their face. At the first sip, she realises the drink is hot chocolate, a beverage she has only tried a rare few times. She thanks Mother Giselle, and drinks.  
They take the quiet moment to observe the camp. Cullen stands at a table poring over maps, Cassandra paces beside the table, and Leliana sits quietly on a crate. Ellana can’t see Josephine, maybe she’s resting in one of the tents. Solas isn’t anywhere to be seen either.  
Across all the faces she can see in the camp though, they all have one thing in common- they are all devoid of hope.  
“What am I supposed to do?” They mutter, mostly to themself. “How am I supposed to lead them out of this?”  
“You will. I have faith that the Maker will guide your path.” Mother Giselle answers.  
Ellana doesn’t like the idea of the Maker involving himself. But their thoughts linger on the rest of what Giselle said- faith. Ellana must have faith if they are to get through this. Not just in their gods, but in themself too. 


	11. 11. Kiss

>   
> _You’re so beautiful  
>  But that’s not why I love you  
> I’m not sure you know  
> That the reason I love you is you_  
> \- ‘I Love You’ by Avril Lavigne

The rest of the party has gone to sleep, leaving only Kallian and Alistair cuddling close by the remains of the campfire. It’s another long day ahead tomorrow, more walking to be done. It should only be a couple more days until they reach the Frostback Mountains and the entrance to Orzammar, but it still feels like it’s years away.  
A cold wind passes through, and Kallian shivers. Alistair pulls her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her.  
“We’ve come so far.” Kallian murmurs. “We’ve got three out of the four treaties fulfilled.”  
“We have.” Alistair answers. “It’s strange to think that, sometimes. Sometimes it still feels that Ostagar was only yesterday. We’ve come so far in our mission. And we’ve come so far together, too.”  
Kallian lifts her head from Alistair’s shoulder to see him gazing at her with such love in his eyes that for a moment she forgets how to breathe. There’s still that quiet voice in the back of her mind that insists she doesn’t deserve him- but she knows that, even if he doesn’t say it, he hears that voice too, in his own head.  
Kallian tilts her head up, leaning forward so that their foreheads press together.  
“You know I love you, right?” Alistair says softly.  
“I know. You tell me that all the time.” Kallian can’t help the smile.  
“Oh, is it too much?” Alistair frowns, his gaze dropping.  
“No. I could never tire of hearing it.” Kallian cups his face with both her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I love you too. Always.”  
She draws him in, pressing their lips together, and the world around them fades until everything is Alistair and Alistair is everything. 


	12. 12. Exploration

>   
> _Living twice at once you learn  
>  You’re safe from pain in the dream domain  
> A soul set free to fly_  
> \- ‘Silent Lucidity’ by Queensrÿche

Ellana dreams of him, like they do almost every night.  
This time, it’s just the two of them, and they’re dressed in the robes of the ancient elves. Solas carries an elegantly carved staff, and Ellana looks down to see the most beautiful daggers in their belt. Their equipment is so elegant and well-made, that wherever they are, they must be people of status.  
The two of them walk silently along a cobbled path that winds between the most vibrant forest Ellana has ever seen. Colourful birds perched in the emerald leaves sing the sweetest songs as they pass. Bright flowers bloom in their wake, and the scent they give off is heavenly. Without thinking, they reach for Solas’ hand, and he twines their fingers close. The warmth of his skin against Ellana’s is so real that they’re almost convinced it’s not a dream.  
But somewhere in the back of their mind, no matter how they try to push it down, a part of them knows it isn’t real.  
The pair turn a corner on their path, and the sight of an eluvian ahead greets them. Its surface shimmers and ripples, the sparkles of sunlight reflecting off its surface beckoning them to approach.  
Neither of them speak when they reach the mirror, as if they’ve subconsciously agreed on their journey, and without hesitation they step through. The feeling of travelling between the worlds is much like Ellana remembers from their time exploring the eluvians at the Exalted Council. The barrier is thin and flowy, almost like stepping through a curtain of soft gauze.  
When they emerge onto the other side, the scenery has changed. Gone are the luscious green forest and sweet-smelling flowers. Now they travel through a wintry wonderland, everything around them coated in sparkling white snow. Even though they’re not dressed for the weather, Ellana feels no cold. Their boots crunch softly along their path, and Ellana surveys the land as they walk, marvelling at the cold beauty of it. No birds sing here- instead, their journey is accompanied by the soft silence of winter, only permeated occasionally by gentle whistling winds.  
Another eluvian ahead.  
Ellana and Solas explore the world of mirrors for what feels like hours. Through each eluvian, a new landscape greets them.  
A desert of golden sand stretching on forever, peppered with swaying palm trees and the occasional glittering watering hole.  
A rocky mountain path, each side a sheer slope downwards into mist.  
A bright beach scattered with smooth rocks, against which the sea laps in lazy waves.  
The dream world is breathtaking, and there’s nothing Ellana wants more than to lose themself in it, if it means that Solas will always be by their side.  
But when they reach the hundredth eluvian, he is ripped from their hands. They don’t even have time to scream for him before they’re violently jolted awake.  
In their dark, quiet room, they are alone. 


	13. 13. Kids

>   
> _I want to see  
>  Your happily ever after  
> That you know in your heart that you matter  
> ‘Cause you are royalty_  
> \- ‘Daughter’ by Sleeping At Last

When Finne is born, Revas’ heart almost breaks from her sheer beauty.  
To think that this small bundle in his arms came from _him_?  
She opens her wide, shining eyes, and stares right into his soul. She lets out a gurgling laugh, and Revas can’t help the tears. Zevran sits close at Revas’ bedside, and snakes his arm around their shoulder, pulling them in. He plants a kiss on Revas’ sweaty forehead, and they have never felt more at peace in this moment.

Revas’ heart swells with love and pride every time he looks at his daughter. Both he and Zevran are new to being parents, but between them they manage it, and Revas thinks they do a good job of raising her. Sometimes he wishes her namesake, his own mother Finne, could see them now. Would she be proud of them? Revas hopes she would.

Finne turns out to be a passionate girl, brave and bold, and willing to stand up to any challenge thrown at her. Sometimes Revas watches her from a distance, wondering if any person in the world is more loved than her. Not only does she have the unconditional love of her parents, but the admiration of many in Redcliffe Village too. Their house isn’t far from it, and Finne makes many trips into the village with her parents. The villagers are awed at the Hero of Ferelden, and awed at his beautiful, fierce daughter.  
At an early age, she shows signs of magic, but she perseveres through it despite the fear of being discovered. Revas might have been allowed his freedom as the Hero of Ferelden, but that doesn’t mean that the templars won’t come if they find out his daughter is a mage too. Revas teaches her to control and conceal her magic, and Zevran teaches her a range of weapons too. In their quiet little home in the Hinterlands, they have several years of peace.

But the years pass by, and the 9:30s draw to a close. Finne is now seven years old, and Revas has realised he’s running out of time. The taint in his blood is still slowly killing him. So he sets out on a journey, determined to find an end to the Calling for good. Zevran refuses to leave his husband’s side, and Finne insists on accompanying them. Revas tries to find a friend they trust to look after her, not wanting to bring his daughter into whatever danger they may face in the west. But they’ve taught her too well- she has their determination, their strong will- and even Revas can’t resist it.  
A part of them is happy though, that they go west together as a family.  
Ten years ago, they’d never have believed they could leave the Circle, let alone find love like Zevran, and have a family with him.  
But here they are, the three of them, packing their bags and readying their horses.  
Revas looks at Finne, sees the sparkle in her eyes, and he knows that no matter what comes next, she will stand against anything.


End file.
